Talk:Tumblrpony Wiki
Some issues Please do not upload or use images that do not contribute to an article. This includes things like screenshots of follower counts or inbox sizes. If you feel the need to record milestones, use a history section. Also keep in mind that a wiki is mainly used as a reference, not a secondary gallery or a form of advertisement. BrevityBrony 00:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Categories... You should really update the main page. The only thing I know that is missing is character (or blog) type: crossovers --Kore wa shomeidesu. 08:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 08:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, done. I guess the single additional category added by an Anon must have slipped us by. :P -- Black-Vertex 10:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) /* Main Page Imrovements? */ Hi, I think the main page is a bit to bland, so here are a few suggestions on how it maybe could be improved: *Add a "articel of the day" section. *Create a wiki mascot and put it's pics all over the wiki (I would be willing to help with the design, btw). *Add thumbnails to the categories. -- TariToons (talk) 09:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : I agree that it's bland; even just a few coloured textboxes might help. And I can't help feeling that while a Tumblponypony mascot might be getting a bit meta, it might help brighten the place if not overused. I'm skeptical about category thumbnails, though, unless they're only 30 pixels square or so. There are a LOT of categories on the front page, and clutter is worse than nothing. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 09:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, here: have a sandbox to try things out in. I won't peek until you're happy. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 09:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Here, I made a reference sketch for a potential mascot, hope you guys like it :3 ::: The colours are all straight from Tumblr. The highlights in the mane, the eyecolour and the glasses colours are from the icons (Text, Photo, Quote, Link and so on). I added glasses to her, to give her an interlectual look, since this is a wiki. The "blocky" mane and tail style is a reference to the white boxes on the tumblr dashboard. ::: My first name idea were "Wikitoria" and "Wikitumblia", a *bad* pun between Victoria, Wikia and Tumblr :I (Yeah, I am not so good at naming stuff). ::: Anyway, any opinions? -- TariToons (talk) 10:38, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: PS: I am not really gifted when it comes to layouts, sorry ^^' Maybe someone else could try? -- TariToons (talk) 10:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Little busy for the next couple of days, but looks nice. Wiktoria? Linksmith? Lookup Table? Hm... ::: Anyway, I'll have to get back to you. Why not ask some friends (individually this time! XD) to come to this page and chat about it? -- Black-Vertex (talk) 12:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Project N.E.M.E.S.I.S Tumblrpony This tumblr will be a successful tumblr wish boast to make the MLP Villains upgrading their potential. And shall be very eager of joining up the project as allies for Project Nemesis. 18:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC)-- 18:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC)whir4.32.04 18:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC)